Venganza
by Tao stalker
Summary: Mátame, revíveme y vuélveme a matar, por que soy de esos que no importa el golpe, no voy a llorar.  Mátame, revíveme y vuélveme a matar, por que soy de aquellos que su vida dejo de importar.  Lenguaje violento. RxH, HxT
1. Chapter 1

_**VENGANZA**_

_Mátame, revíveme y vuélveme a matar, por que soy de esos que no importa el golpe, no voy a llorar._

_Mátame, revíveme y vuélveme a matar, por que soy de aquellos que su vida dejo de importar._

_El muerto no llora, el muerto no siente, solo deambula en busca de recuerdos que no sabe que alguna vez tuvo. Por el amor que nunca más va a volver a sentir y por el calor que perdió después del último suspiro._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: Shaman king o sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **_**=(**

* * *

Ren miraba su demacrado rostro en el espejo, ya llevaba una semana encerrado en ese departamento, las lagrimas habían dejado rastros de su paso, casi podía ver surcos en su piel que indicaban el recorrido de estas, sus ojos, rojos y cansados, ya no expresaban la energía de hace unos meses. Su cuerpo, delgado y desnutrido a causa de la pésima alimentación que había tenido hace semanas, era un mapa de cicatrices, que adornando su torso, dibujaban un rostro difuso.

Su mente, agónica; su voz, muda; sus pensamientos, perdidos en la añoranza de mejores días, días en que lo había tenido todo, días en que había pensado que la felicidad si podía ser eterna, en que el amor podía ser una historia sin fin.

¿Porqué no podía superarlo?¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta que todo había cambiado?¿Porqué no podía comprender, que simplemente, el amor no había sido hecho para el? Los recuerdos volvían a invadir su cabeza, los olores y sonidos del pasado rondaban por la que ahora era su prisión. Su mente lo engañaba, volvía a recorrer el lugar, como tantas veces lo había hecho esa semana, en busca del dueño de ese olor, de esa voz, de la calidez, que ahora ya no había más.

Ya van tres semanas desde que se fue, la primera semana se dedicó a negar, para los demás y para sí mismo, que la persona que más amaba lo había abandonado; la segunda semana, comprendió que nadie caía en su juego, que todos sabían lo que había pasado, el porqué se había ido; y a la tercera semana, la depresión acabó por consumirlo, llevándolo a la reclusión en su departamento.

Sus amigos, en verdad los amigos de él, le habían dado la espalda, sabía que no debía contar con ellos, pero su infancia en soledad, su familia llena de odio, lo habían hecho detestar su estilo de vida y por último, había creado una debilidad en su ser dy hierro por un amor que sabía que no existiría.

¿Cómo pudo caer redondo en ese cuento?¿Qué telaraña ocupó que todavía lo hacía sentir atrapado? Ya no sabía como ni cuando, pero su mente había perdido contra su corazón, debilitando sus barreras, dejándolo como un ser blando e inútil para la sociedad. Sabía que tenía que cambiar, sabía que el bastardo del pelo azul estaba ahora feliz con la prostituta del pelo rosa, que descaradamente te le había insinuado en cada reunión o fiesta a la que iban.

El idiota ese no había podido aguantar la verdad, que Ren, con tan sólo 23 años, había asesinado a mas del doble de su edad, entre esos, a la hermana del peliazul.

-…_Horo…- _es lo único que si boca había podido articular en su encierro. Miró una vez más su rostro, una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios, la primera en días. Tocó suavemente con los dedos sus mejillas e hizo el recorrido hasta su barbilla. Juntó agua en el lavabo y hundió su cara. Era el primer paso del comienzo, ya había decidido que no lloraría más, que volvería a actuar por instinto, que buscaría sobrevivir, como un ser repudiado por la sociedad, que sin más remedio se refugia en la oscuridad y se alimenta de sobras.

Realizó la misma acción en la tina, cerró la llave, se desvistió y hundió su delgado cuerpo en el agua. ¿Hace cuanto no hacía esto? La ultima vez estaba su amado, y se habían metido juntos para pasar un rato agradable. Ahora estaba solo él, el agua, sus recuerdos, sus macabros pensamientos. Sonrió una vez más, se puso de pie y seco su cuerpo. Se vistió con ropa limpia y abrió las ventanas del departamento. Tomo el teléfono, lo conectó y marcó el número.

- Soy yo… estoy listo.

* * *

Primer capítulo listo, es bastante corto pero quería subirlo de a poco. Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Llevaba semanas desde que había vuelto a la vida, entrenaba la mitad del día, su alimentación se había normalizado, incluso sus horas de sueño. Lo único que faltaba era la llamada que daría inicio a la masacre que tenía en mente.

Ese esperado día se hizo presente esa misma tarde, una llamada, una llamada que decidía el destino de vidas, no de inocentes, si no que de quienes se dedicaron a quebrantarle el orgullo, y sobre todo de la persona que lo hundió en la más absoluta miseria.

Se preparó, suspiro profundamente y se miró una vez más al espejo, su rostro no mostraba sentimientos, su cuerpo se movió hacia su lanza, la afiló y la guardó en un maletín. Salió del departamento, la noche lo ayudaba a camuflarse entre las sombras. Caminó lentamente mientras miraba un papel en sus manos, que contenía varias direcciones y nombres.

Se dirigió a la primera dirección. Una casa grande, de dos pisos, el portón como siempre se encontraba abierto. Se podía leer en un cartel "Pensión".

Ren sonrió con odio y caminó hacia la puerta principal, golpeó la puerta y esperó. Escuchó pasos acercándose apresuradamente, la puerta se abrió. Su sonrisa creció al ver a la Señora de la casa ahí parada, una bata cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos habían cambiado a una expresión de miedo al ver al chino, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelivioleta, que, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco su lanza y cortó el cuerpo de Anna. Entró a la pensión y caminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación principal, entró y vio que dormía pacíficamente el principal traidor, el que se había ocupado de presentarle a Horo años atrás.

-Yoh…

- ah?… fue lo único que pudo articular su ex amigo antes de darse cuenta de quien estaba parado a su lado. Con un movimiento de su lanza Ren acabó con la vida del traidor.

Salió de la pensión y caminó cual zombie a su siguiente parada.

Una vez llegó a la casa miró hacia una ventana y no pudo evitar recordar lo que meses atrás había sucedido.

_-Pilika…- dijo mientras miraba una ventana de una casa. Entró al patio y se paró en el balcón. Golpeó suavemente. Sintió los pasos que lentamente se acercaban a la ventana. Pilika corrió la cortina y miró fijamente a quien estaba al otro lado de la ventana._

_- Re…Ren… que haces aquí?_

_- ábreme por favor, necesito decirte algo importante._

_Pilika destrabó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió, no sabía que esta sería la última vez que dejaría a alguien entrar en la noche a su casa. Ren entró a la pieza, acarició el hombro de la Ainu, -por qué me quieres lejos de el- susurró triste - como no puedes comprender lo mucho que lo amo - y sin esperar más la mató. Ella era, al igual que la pelirosa, su centro de odio, ellas dos habían conspirado en contra de su relación, delatándolo, haciéndolo ver como un mentiroso. La miró una vez más, el cuerpo con un corte profundo en el pecho, yacía tendido en el suelo junto a la cama, sus ojos abiertos todavía miraban a Ren y en ellos todavía podía verse el miedo que había sentido la joven al ver la cuchilla de la lanza._

_Salió por la puerta de la casa, le gustaba el riesgo de ser descubierto, pero sabía que sus padres dormían profundamente, lo recordaba bien porque ese sueño era la ocasión perfecta para escabullirse en la pieza de su amado cuando recién había comenzado todo._

Subió hasta la ventana de la ex pieza de su ex novio y abrió la ventana, sabía tan bien como violar ese seguro, sonrió con tristeza al recordar todas las noches que tuvo que escabullirse ahí dentro. Ingresó a la habitación y tomó un pequeño muñeco que Horo siempre llamaba "Kororo" y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, siguió su camino hacia la habitación donde dormían los padres del norteño y entró con cautela. Prendió la luz sorprendiéndolos aún adormecidos por la hora, la madre de Horo alcanzó a gritar de horror al ver esa macabra mueca de odio en el rostro del chino, para luego caer sin vida junto a su esposo, quien en un intento fallido trató de atacar a Ren, acortando así las distancias y con eso el tiempo para su último aliento.

Ren sonrió por la tarea bien cumplida, miró nuevamente a la madre de Horo, se acercó y le quitó la argolla de matrimonio -_esto será útil -_pensó antes de darles la espalda para salir de ese lugar.

-Ahora si tienen una razón más para odiarme, viejos estúpidos -dijo saliendo de la casa.

Miró la última dirección, era a unas calles de ahí, llegaría pronto, guardó su lanza y camino hacía su próxima y última parada.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

Se tomó un tiempo para llegar, y es que la última si era una parada especial, ahí concluiría su mayor venganza, tomaría la vida de quienes habían terminado de dañar su mente, de quienes se habían encargado de convertirlo en lo que era ahora, un zombie.

La casa era pequeña pero se veía acogedora, un pequeño patio separaba la puerta de la casa de la reja, muchas flores adornaban el camino de entrada. Ren pisó cada una de ellas, recordando todas las flores que fueron regaladas, y todas las que habían sido prometidas en una historia de amor.

Llegó a la entrada, la forzó y entró. Ahora si que ya no tenía interés de cubrir sus pisadas, su rastro, ahora todo terminaría y por fin podría volver a su antiguo yo. Subió las escaleras hasta una habitación donde sintió los ronquidos del Ainu. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Oh Dios mío, Ren! ¿Que haces aquí?

- Tamao…

Ren se giró sobre sus talones y sonrió sádicamente, Tamao estaba petrificada a la salida del baño, nunca había esperado encontrar macabra sorpresa en su casa.

Ren caminó lentamente hacia la pelirosa, la lanza ya estaba en su mano.

Tamao gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ren aprovechó y la tomó del cuello.

- Grita puta, grita porque esta vez es la ultima vez que lo harás! - la colera lo había invadido finalmente

Horo salió de la habitación quedándose espantado con la escena. Ren sostenía con una mano el cuello de Tamao y en la otra tenia su lanza, la que estaba apuntando a la novia del peliazul en el pecho.

- Ren, que estas haciendo?

- ¿Qué es lo que parece?…querido -dijo en un tono burlón- estoy obteniendo por fin lo que merezco… venganza.

- Suéltala por lo que más quieras por favor!

- ¿Tanto la quieres? - su voz estaba llena de dolor

- Por favor, es la persona que amo

- ¿Amas?…por favor, escuche tantas veces eso que ya perdió gracia.

- Ren por favor, por tu hermana, hazlo por ella.

- no metas a Jun en esto.- dijo volviendo a un tono frío y monotono de voz.

- ho…Horo - dijo Tamao con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Tamao!

- Son patéticos! - y luego de decir esto enterró la lanza en el pecho de la chica y arrojó el cuerpo agonizante al baño.

- No! Tamao!…amor resiste- Horo se acercó a su amada y le acarició el rostro que a cada segundo parecía perder cada vez más vida

- Sabes? Tu hermana, recuerdo que quedó en la misma posición después de mi visita

- qué?… Pili… bastardo como te atreves a hablar así de mi hermana!

- Horo no me hables así, no sabes cuan satisfactorio fue esa pequeña tarea, tan chillona…

- eres un desgraciado! - dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chino.

- toma, un regalo para ti mi amor - lanzando la argolla de su madre y su muñequito hacia Horo

- no puede ser - las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al ver el anillo de su madre - que les hiciste bastardo! - gritó enfurecido

- adivina…- esa sonrisa macabra volvía a aparecer, su rostro ya ni se parecía al que había enamorado al Hokkaideño, ahora esa cara estaba llena de odio, más del que un ser humano normal podría soportar.

Ren esbozó por última vez su sonrisa sádica y llena de odio antes de clavar la lanza en el abdomen de su amado.

Horo lo miró impresionado y cayó arrodillado frente a él. Ren se arrodilló y acarició su mejilla.

- Pase tanto por ti, me alejé de todo y de todos por ti, y tu pfff ni te importó al momento de abandonarme. Yo te amé Horito, y si que lo hice, pero me di cuenta de algo**, **no fui hecho para amar, sólo soy un arma de destrucción, y lo peor, es que no me importa.

- Ren…

- si, que bueno es saber que te acuerdes de mi nombre. Espero que mis ojos sean lo último que veas.

Ren besó los labios de Horo por última vez, sacó su lanza del abdomen del Ainu y tomó el cuerpo arrastrándolo hacia la entrada de la casa. Dejó el cuerpo tirado cerca de la puerta y salió de la casa. No se había dado cuenta, pero los gritos de Tamao habían alertado a los vecinos, y ahora una patrulla estaba fuera de la casa y un hombre apuntaba directamente a Ren.

- Quieto!

- hmm - fue su única respuesta y siguió avanzando, ya había cumplido todos sus deseos, había cobrado venganza y con eso había recuperado su orgullo y todo lo que representaba ser un Tao. Un sonido ensordecedor cruzó el aire, y un dolor quemante invadió su pecho, se miró y vio sangre brotando de él. Todo se nubló, sintió como se debilitaba, y luego la frialdad del suelo. Todo se tornó negro.

- está muerto - dijo uno de los policías alejando la lanza del cuerpo de Ren.

Un auto negro llegó al lugar, la ventana bajó unos centímetros y un hombre miró aquella triste y horrible escena.

- recuperen el cuerpo de mi hijo y prepárenlo. Por fin vas a ser mi mejor zombie.

Fin

* * *

Lo escribí en una noche, con un poco de sueño, perdónenme lo sádico(mi mente es un misterio para mi xD) y la redacción no es muy buena, pero sé que si lo dejo para revisión va a perder la gracia para mí.

eeh y se termino..jaja mi primer fic q dura mas de un capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado..igual fome no ver muchos reviews...pero culpare la epoca del año :P

y a los q esciberon aunque sea en el primer capitulo se agradece el apoyo.


End file.
